RF wireless communications devices include a RF antenna and transceiver that allows the communications device to transmit and receive wireless information via a wireless communications protocol. Known wireless communications protocols include long-range protocols (e.g. GSM, GPRS, CDMA, EDGE, UMTS, EvDO, HSPA) and short-range protocols (irDA, Bluetooth (IEEE 802.15), and WiFi (IEEE 802.11x)). None of these communications protocols make optimum use of the available communications bandwidth.